Carousel
by TheContinuousWriter
Summary: Noctis looses his heart to the circus girl. But will she run away or stay? Lightning/Noctis Shotgun guy/Vanielle


**alo, alo, alo, alo! sup my lovely readers! due to some retarded stuuff concerning my chronic internet, I have been unable to update from my computer! ~inserts sad face~ BUT DO NOT FRET! this young writer brings you a story from her friend's computer! everyone applaud her! Lol….so I hope you like it, it's a LightingNoctis twoshot, my treat to you guys for being soooo patient XD 1st chapter is inspired by miChAeL jAcKsOn's lovely song: Carousel! ENJOYYYYYYYYYYY!**

**(tihani loves rachel!! :D love, amuxikuto43ver) XD haha. Hi :D**

**Glasses guy: Quinn Scholar**

**Shot gun guy: Bradley Valor**

_I lost my heart_

_On the Carousel_

_To a circus girl_

_Who left my heart in pieces_

_I lost my heart_

_On the Carousel_

_To a circus girl_

_Who ran away…_

The autumn winds always blew in a lovely treat to Tenebare. It was the annual Crystal Carnival. A band of misfits, dancers, and runaways joined together to perform amazing events, host entertaining games, and thrilling rides. Everyone came from all around the planet to each stop. Everyone loved the Carnival. Everyone, that is, except for Prince Noctis.

Every year the Crystal Carnival rolled around, the the little prince was forced to go because of his image. And every time he went, there was always some little fru-fru girl trying to drag him into the Tunnel of Love. For once, Noctis just wanted to go without the paparazzi! No cameras, no posing, just him and some girls he's never met. That's all.

Well, he was about to get exactly what he asked for.

Noctis sat at his desk in the large study of the royal home. Books upon books upon books surrounded him like some sort of academic barricade. His eyes remained glued to page 151 of _Pride and Prejudice_:

"_I certainly have not the talent which some people possess," said Darcy, "of conversing easily with those I have never seen before. I cannot catch their tone of conversation, or appear interested in their concerns, as often as I see done."_

That small paragraph spoke the words Noctis felt the moment he spoke to a new commoner, or ambassador. Noctis had never really gotten used to the whole conversational level of life. His pale fingers tapped on the corner of the page before standing up and heading towards the mirror walls. Noctis cleared his throat and extended his hand towards the figure in the reflection. "Well, hello! Lovely day, isn't it?"

Noctis's voice echoed through the empty study, reminding him of his constant loneliness. Noctis sighed and ran a hand through his hair. _Why was it so difficult to socialize with others?_ Noctis dropped into his chair and returned to reading. _This was such a confusing life. Disappointing as well._

Suddenly, a knock came at the large metal door. Nocits lifted his eyes from the book. "Who is it?"

"Your most favorite accountant ever!" replied a boyish voice. Noctis groaned.

"Come in, Quinn."

The brass handle turned as the door was pushed open. Quinn stood in the door way in his signature glasses. He strolled over to my desk and gulped nervously. The young prince studied him. His hand was hidden behind his back, as if hiding something. "What do you have there?"

Obviously, Quinn was afraid to show him what he had in his hands. Noctis watched as he shifted his weight from one leg to the other. "Well…I'm not sure what you'll think of this-"

Noctis rolled his eyes. "God, Quinn, if its some girly magazine, I don't even want to know."

"Its not that!" Quinn let out a sigh and threw an envelope on Noctis's desk. In black bold print, the envelope was labeled: ADRESSED TO HIS HONORABLE PRINCE NOCTIS LUCIS CAELUM. Noctis cut open the delicate paper and pulled out a red paper with a carousel picture on it. Below the picture was a caption reading: **Crystal Carnival! Three nights only! In honor of our treasured Crystals! **He stopped reading after that.

Noctis heard Quinn clear his throat. "His Excellency, your father, requests that you go."

"I'm not going." Noctis stood and walked towards the window on the far end of the room. Beyond the captivity of the glass, the eerie sun set below the mountains and buildings as red and blue tents were being pitched a couple miles away. "At least not as Prince."

Suddenly, Bradley burst into the room. "Hey, hey man!"

"Brad!" Quinn scolded with wide eyes. "What the hell?! You're supposed to knock! He's the goddamn prince for crying out loud!"

Bradley, who was stuffing a repulsive sandwich into his mouth, shrugged. "What's he gonna do, fire me?"

"Maybe!" the young scholar countered.

"I protect him."

"I make sure he can spend money!"

"I've got a bachelor's degree!"

"I've got a gun!"

"Noctis thinks I'm cool!"

Bradley rolled his eyes. "Noctis actually likes me."

Quinn scrunched up his face and swore under his breath before walking towards the bookshelf. A snicker escaped from the gunman's full mouth as he cocked his head towards me. "What's up with you?"

Noctis turned away from his gaze on the upcoming carnival. Quinn spoke for me. "The prince has been asked to attend the Crystal Carnival for publicity purposes much to his most apparent dismay."

Bradley raised a blonde eyebrow. "You don't wanna go?"

"Its not that I _**don't**_ want to go. I just don't want to go as 'Mighty Prince Noctis Whom Everyone Swoons Over.'" Noctis replied.

"Yes, because no one wants that…" muttered Quinn. Bradley and Noctis shot him a cold glare.

"Why don't you just tell the 'pops you ain't going, and then sneak out?" Bradley offered. "And leave someone here as a decoy if someone checks on you."

Noctis's eyes widened and he nodded. "But who?"

Quinn immediately lifted his head. "No, no, no, no, no!"

"Come on, Quinnster!" Noctis urged.

"No!" he said, trying to escape their pleas.

Bradley crossed his arms. "I'll pay your Playboy subscriptions."

"Done!" Quinn said running to Noctis's chambers.

Noctis sighed and looked at his friend. "Do I even want to know?"

The gunman thought for a moment, then shook his head before walking off. "Nah…"

"Noctis! Get your goddamn foot off my head!" Bradley said as they climbed down the side of the palace. Noctis was hanging from a vine trying to step down to the bottom where Bradley was. Unfortunately, due to the minimal amount of light, Noctis's big boot landed on Bradley's head. "I WANNA GET GIRLS WITH THIS HAIR!"

Noctis groaned and stomped his boot harder on top of Bradley's head. He responded with an audible, "Ow!"

As the young man rubbed his throbbing head, Noctis jumped down. He dusted off the leaves and dirt from his hoodie. Before throwing on the hood and shoving on the sunglasses, Noctis sighed. "Next time we sneak out, _**I**_ make the plan!"

Bradley shrugged and watched Noctis walk past. "Psh, whatever you say High and Mighty Prince Sir."

Noctis sneered and then ran through the courtyard. The two stealthily made their way towards the Crystal Carnival, stopping right at the entrance, blending into the crowd. Bradley, who didn't need so much of a disguise, took out the money for their tickets as they stood in line. Noctis kept his head low, but tried to see as much as he could from his dark masquerade. He could hear the excitement coming from within the gates. The smell of popcorn and candy lingered below his nose. Noctis peered out from his glasses and saw pony rides for a sixpence. The young prince grinned in wait of the fun to come.

Bradly stepped up to pay and saw a dark girl with black leather clothes, black nails, white spiked hair, and bored eyes. What made things worse was the name tag she had: PAINE. "How many tickets?"

"Um…two?" the gunman asked, pushing the money towards her. The sight was frightening him, unsure if the girl was going to shoot a bullet through his head.

"You ain't sure about it?" Paine asked, a little annoyed.

"No, no, no!" Bradley said, even more scared. He heard Noctis chuckle and growled. "I just want two tickets….please. Two tickets…yeah…two."

Paine raised an eyebrow and ripped off two tickets, then handed them to Bradley. "Whatever, Mr. TwoTickets. Wierdo…"

The two entered the gates quickly and looked at all they had to do. Immediately, Noctis headed for the darts area. It was the only stand, believe it or not, that had never before visited. Dart shooting was an unfamiliar sport at all, but Noctis had to admit he got a kick out of playing with water balloons.

"Three darts please." Noctis said as he removed his hoodie. A muscular man with blonde spikes handed Noctis his first round. The young prince threw one towards the balloon, only to have it bounce off the first balloon. Noctis groaned in frustration.

"You know, the point of this thing is to pop them, right?" The man said laughing. Noctis glared at the man. He took the next two in one hand and threw it at the board of balloons. As the darts left his hand, Noctis focused his telekinesis on the moving object. He directed the darts to two balloons side by side. The balloons popped and he watched as the water burst from plastic.

Noctis jumped in the air. "Yes!"

The man from behind the counter rolled his eyes and threw Noctis a medium sized purple stuffed chocobo. "Don't let it get to your head, kid."

The young prince admired his new trophy, a purple chocobo. He smiled and turned his head towards his right. In his view was frustrated girl with red striking hair, a tan hoodie and an orange skirt. She threw her last dart, which Blondie dodged. "Whoa!"

"Sorry, Strife!" She said, her voice strong but pure. The Blondie, now named 'Strife', gave her an exasperated look. She replied with a mocking grin. "One last round?"

Strife slammed three darts on counter and crouched down into a ball. "Go already!"

The red headed girl picked up her dart and propped her arm up in awkward way. Noctis chuckled and walked up to her. "You know, you aren't going to get a balloon shooting like that."

"Excuse me?" the girl said, placing her hands on her hips. She looked at him up and down. "I wouldn't be talking, Mr. Chocobo-doll!"

Noctis sighed and put a hand in his pocket. "Look, I'm just trying to offer some help. Do you want it or not?"

The girl thought for a moment and the shrugged. "What have I got to loose?"

Noctis smiled and stood behind her. "Now, pick up all three darts."

"Are you sure you wanna give her that kind of power?" A voice said from below. The girl huffed.

"Shut up, Spikey!" She picked up the darts and looked back at Noctis. "Now what?"

Noctis stepped closer to her and motioned for her to lift her arm up. "Get ready to shoot."

Raising her arm in that same awkward position. "Like this?"

Noctis chuckled. "No, no. Like this." The young prince took her hand in his and corrected her arm position. He slowly began to wrap his arm around her waist, protectively. Noctis could feel the girl begin to tense.

"Just relax." He whispered into her ear. The girl released a staggered breath. Noctis then finished his lesson. "Now, pull back, throw and…"

Noctis directed the girl's arm with his own and the darts with his mind. All three darts landed in a row on three balloons, popping and splashing simultaneously. The girl gasped and laughed. Noctis smiled. "Bull's eye."

The girl jumped up and down smiling and excited. She turned towards the strange helper and embraced him. "Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Noctis, surprised by this, hugged back but was upset when she let go to laugh in Strife's face. "Hahahaha! I told you I could do it! I want my giant red chocobo now!"

Strife stood from his position and threw the girl her much awaited prize. "Fine, just don't tell Tifa I lost again."

"Yeah, like I'm gonna not tell your girlfriend how her big macho man couldn't win a bet. Again! Haha!" The girl took Noctis's hand, as if he was her date. The two walked through the crowd. The girl played with new doll as she smiled.

"So, thanks…" She said as he stood beside her.

Noctis shrugged. "It was nothing…"

"You don't say much." The girl noted.

Noctis sighed and prepared to quote . "I do not have the talent of conversing easily with others I've never met."

"Perhaps you should practice." She countered, still not looking at him. "What's your name?"

"Noc- N. My name's N." Noctis quickly said.

The girl laughed. "Okay, 'N'. If we're being a little shaky on names I'll give you my alias. I'm Lightning."

Noctis looked at Lightning. "Nice to meet you."

Lightning tried to look into his eyes but was met by the cold barrier of his sunglasses. "You know, there's no real need for glasses at night. Wouldn't you agree?"

Noctis's complexion became a little nervous. "Uh…um I guess."

"Well, why don't you just take them off?" She said, reaching for his glasses.

"Um, I don't think that's such a good idea!" But its was too late. Lightning had already discarded his glasses and was gawking at his face.

"Oh my god. You're eyes! Y-you're him! You're the prin-mhmmfff…" Noctis quickly covered Lightning's mouth with his hand. He pushed on his glasses and dragged her away from the crowd behind a stand.

Noctis noticed the change in her attitude as he tried to conceal him self. Lightning's eyes were the size of the moon. "I can't believe it! You're Prince Noctis!"

"Hey, hey! Sssssh!" He said putting a finger to her lips. "I'm not exactly trying to make a grand entrance you know!"

Lightning just giggled. "Well gosh, you'd think that when a prince rejected your invitation, you wouldn't expect him to come!"

Noctis huffed. "I was trying to keep it low key."

Lightning pushed her red hair side parting away from her eyes. "Well what are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm trying to enjoy the Carnival without the crazy fans and paparazzi." Noctis said, pulling the hoodie further over his head.

"I see." Lightning said earnestly. She looked to her watch and gasped. "Oh my god, I have to go!"

"Wait, I wanna see you after this!" Noctis said spontaneously. Lightning smirked.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, maybe I think you're kinda cute."

Lightning placed her hand on her hips and laughed. "Oh, yes because I'm so attractive!"

Noctis rolled his eyes. "Where are you going?"

Lightning groaned. "Look just go to the show and then meet me after behind the big tent."

"Alright." The two stood up and Lightning turned to leave, but Noctis grabbed her wrist. Before she could ask, the prince pecked her on the cheek which received a cherry blush. "Bye."

Then, she was gone. Noctis started to head for the tent where the next showing was. Suddenly, something caught his eye. He turned to see Bradley holding up the line for a kissing booth. He was kissing a red head much like Lightning but more petite. Noctis groaned and grabbed Bradley by the collar. "We're going."

"Hey!" The gunman whined, but complied.

The redhead giggled and waved. "Call me!"

"Sure thing, Vanny Baby!" Bradley replied. The two began walking towards the show and ran inside, sure to sit in the front row. Bradley, now caught up with everything questioned his anxious friend. "Well, who is she?"

Noctis, in a slight daze from the previous encounter, turned to his friend. "Wait..whaaaaa?"

"You got that look on your face like you've either seen a ghost or the girl of your dreams." Bradley nudged Noctis's side. "Who's the chick?"

Noctis rolled his eyes. Suddenly, trumps sounded, signaling the start of the show. "Shut up, Brad. I'll show you after."

"SO THERE IS A GIRL!" Bradley shouted, punching a triumphant fist in the air. A giggle came from the audience before the show started.

The entire tent was dimmed to darkness and a single spotlight was shone in the middle of the ring, illuminating a red haired girl with a green sparkly leotard and fish net stockings. Her head was turned to the side, so that the peacock feather in her hair shielded her face.

Suddenly, an upbeat song with a fast tempo strung up. The sound of the accordion moving at quick speeds prompted the girl to begin dancing. {_**If you wanna know what the song is, search: KA soundtrack 02 Pageant on **_} The girl spun and twirled and threw herself in the air. The joyful energy sparked into the crowd as children and families watched in awe at the skilled dancer. The crowd clapped for the girl, but Noctis just watched, noticing the familiarity of the girl's motions.

As the dance continued, the ring was soon welcoming two elephants, which were ridden by a two lovely girls. An opera singer entered the ring and began singing. "Staava hoynarea va staava, hoshta mayhie ma milya, hoynarea va staava, hoshta mayhie ma milya, hatsumgara kum jara, hatsum mora istaava, hatsum mera ie chella…"

The two girls on the elephants stood and jumped down to join the girl to dance. The three flipped and spun and twirled in amazing forms. Soon, a couple trapezes were lowered before the girls which they climbed upon. The three swung and flew through the air. They jumped from trapeze to trapeze, somersaulting and soaring. As the group performed in the air, a woman with long black hair and a top hat wearing a ring leader's uniform lead a giant cage into the arena. Inside the cage was a roaring lion, prepared to kill. One of the girls on the trapeze, the redhead, jumped upon the top of the cage and followed the ring leader as they circled the arena. She waved to the crowd and smiled brightly, the sparkles in her make up shining off the artificial light.

Noctis came to his feet as the girl came closer, curious to see who she was. Bradley stood too and raised his eyebrow. "What are you looking for?"

The prince pointed towards the girl. "I think I found someone."

The girl finally came before Noctis. To his surprise, there was Lightning, smiling away. She stopped in front of Noctis's bewildered face. Lightning let out a small giggle and placed a small peck on his cheek. "You're welcome."

Then, she trotted back down to dance again. Noctis was left in a daze. Bradley was equally shocked. "Was that-"

"Uh-huh." Noctis replied. "That's was her."

"Damn." Bradley looked back at Noctis. "She's fine."

Noctis glared at the gunman. "Stay away, man."

Bradley chuckled. The two watched the closing of the show. The ring leader left with the lion cage and the two elephants followed. Two girls joined Lightning in dancing after somersaulting of the trapeze. The show ended with a bang as the three leaped in the air, drums pounded loudly, and fireworks exploded behind them.

The three waved as the a loudspeaker called roll call. "Yuna!"

The brunette acrobat waved to the crowd and received flowers and cheers. "Rikku!"

The blonde acrobat jumped up and down, waving wildly. The crowd clapped louder and snapped pictures. "Lightning!"

Noctis came to his feet and applauded his new fancy. She waved and winked in his direction. "And Mistress Tifa!"

The dark haired ring leader ran out into the arena and bowed receiving a standing ovation. The four waved one last time before running off backstage. Noctis quickly ran through the crowd and Bradley followed close behind. They soon ran around to the back of the tent by the bandwagon where the three infamous acrobats were talking and giggling.

Lightning noticed them out the corner of her eye. Rikku giggled and whispered something in her ear. Suddenly, Lightning gasped and her eyes widened as Yuna hit her on the side. With a wave of her hands, Lightning shooed her friends away and made her way towards Noctis.

"So," she said, taking his hand. "You saw the show?"

Noctis smirked and wrapped his arms around her slender waist. "It seems I've fallen for the circus girl."

A chuckled escaped from Lightning's lips as she pressed herself closer to Noctis. "Fallen? Does that mean I'm your girlfriend?"

"I suppose." Noctis said. The two embraced in a long kiss. Even though they knew each other for a few moments, it felt like they were made for each other. But their moment was cut short.

"LORELAI!" squealed a voice. The piercing sound forced the two to separate. Noctis found himself starring into the eyes of a very agitated ring leader.

Lightning pushed herself off Noctis. "Tifa…"

"Who is this boy?" Tifa asked, jabbing a finger at Noctis's stomach. "You know the rules."

Lightning rolled her eyes. "Yuna and Titus, and Rikku and Reno make out every night, and don't pretend we can't hear you and Cloud. It amazing the lion doesn't roar as well!"

Tifa's mouth dropped. The woman grabbed Lightning by the arm and dragged her off to the side. Screaming and yelling could be heard from miles away. Noctis's eyes widened as Tifa slapped Lightning across the face. A white mark could be seen from the place where Lightning had been struck. Noctis held back the urge to fight back for her.

Instead of talking back, Lightning stood still, a single tear trickling down her face. After a few more harsh words, Lightning looked up towards Noctis, tears in her eyes. Then, she disappeared into the bandwagon.

Surprised, Noctis tried to head towards her but was stopped by Tifa. "You must stay away from her."

"But I can't!" Noctis exclaimed. His heart was tied to hers somehow and he couldn't leave. It was as if…as if… "I love her…"

Tifa laughed. "Ha! Love? You've just met her! Please! Don't give me that Romeo and Juliet trash! You'll only break her heart when you can't accept her differences. So just leave."

Noctis glared at the mistress for a moment before leaving in a huff. Bradley, who had seen everything, couldn't believe what had happened. The young prince's heart was aching with a longing. Never before had he been so sure that who he was in love with, only to have it taken away from beneath him.

Bradley walked beside his friend and patted him on the shoulder. "Hey, its ok. We can always come tomorrow night and see her in the show!"

"It won't be the same." Noctis said bluntly.

Suddenly, Rikku came running from behind them waving her hands in the air. "Hey! Hey! Heeeeeeeeey! Waiiiiit!"

With raised eyebrows, the two turned to the jumpy blonde. Rikku ran up to the two and found herself out of breath. Taking deep breaths, she tried to relay her message. "Lightning said….that if you want to see her again…for you to come tomorrow at…11:00 behind the rollercoaster."

Noctis smiled. Maybe the circus girl wouldn't have to run away this time.

**Well that's wat I got so far. Comment if you want to know the rest! And pweasse help comment on my other story "The Ups and Downs of a Teenage Dumpee" and "Child of Death".**

**REMEMBER! REVIEWS = LURV!**


End file.
